bet09204jreedfandomcom-20200216-history
BROADCAST SYSTEM - LEVEL 9 FLYAWAY
LEVEL 9 FLYAWAY DEFINITION OF A FLYAWAY A flyaway is a portable studio that can take the place of a broadcast gallery when broadcasting an event. Flyaways are usually hired for an event and come in flight cases so they can assembled and unassembled quickly and efficiently. BEFORE THE BUILD Level 9 at Ravensbourne now houses a purpose built flyaway broadcasting system designed by the students of the broadcast technology course. This flyaway was to produced to film an event at Ravensbourne for a 3rd year project event day. The flyaway was built as a solution to the problem that access to the Ravensbourne Gallery was unavailable on the day of an event. Purpose and Specifications of the Flyaway *The flyaway would be a Standard Definition (SD) flyaway. *The flyaway had to be capable of taking 7 camera feed inputs and 1 video tape feed input (VT). *The flyaway had to have built in signal monitoring equipment (both analogue and digital) in the form of wave form monitors (WFM) and an engineering monitor (ENG MON). *The flyaway system would have to be built with some form of redundancy, meaning if the mixer went down the images could still be cut. *The flyaway would have to be synced to the building and have a built in test signal ready if needed. *The flyaway must produce 2 programme out feeds (PGM) the first would be recorded onto a server/tape and the second would be converted to a IPTV stream to be streamed on the Ravensbourne mininet and on the event website. *The flyaway build was to give students more understanding on the equipment used, give a understanding of how it all works and showcase the broadcast technology course. *The flyaway would also be used at a later date for a student based event mid 2012. SYSTEM EQUIPMENT The flyaway was to be used to broadcast a live multi camera production and so needed to be capable of receiving 8 feeds in (these feeds were sent and received via wallboxes located around Ravensbourne), mix all the feeds into one programme out signal and test all of our source footage to eradicate any problems that may occur. The system would also needed to be built with redundancy, this would be achieved using a router, meaning if the mixer went down the programme could be cut together using the router and a router panel. List of equipment used in the flyaway *CTP with at least 21 inputs and 21 outputs *Jack Field with at least 20 fields *SD-SDI Vision Mixer - Sony DVS 2000C *3x Digital Distribution Amplifier *Analogue Distribution Amplifier *Router - Leitch VSR-16X1CS *Digital Tektronix WFM - WVR 7120 *Analogue Tektronix WFM - 1731 *SPG Changeover - Quattro *Engineering Monitor - Ikegami TM14-17R All of this equipment was located in old racks on level 9, this meant the equipmeent was not needed and flyaway could be stored away and used at a later date. AFTER THE BUILD SYNCING THE FLYAWAY Syncing all of the equipment in the flyaway is very important with multi camera productions. Without sync/genlock when cutting or mixing between sources the image will appear to jump/flicker and cutting quality will dramaticially ruin the production value of the video. Syncing all of the footage means everything is timed/genlocked together using a pulse signal. This was achieved by taking the Black & Burst source from the wallbox, then using an analogue distribution amplifier to link that pulse to all of the equipment within the flyaway. CABLING BNC cables were used within the flyaway. The length of a BNC can be adjusted very quickly meaning that the flyaway can be kept neat and tidy and problem cables (duff cables) can be switched out easily without removing equipment or distributing the system. PROBLEMS WITH THE BUILD As with any systems build there were some problems that arose during the building and testing of the flyaway. The first problem was that one of the digital distribution amplifiers was not working. This is a fairly easy problem to fix; it was finding the problem that took up time. The solution to the problem was to switch this faulty DDA with a spare working one. The second and most reoccuring problem was faulty coaxial cable and loosely crimped BNC connectors. Almost all of the problems that hampered the flyaway was caused by broken cable. This again was a simple fix but finding the problem means tracing the signal through a fully wired flyaway and so the faultfinding can be a long process. All of the broken cables were simply switched for working ones and at a later stage cut to size for neatness. 238 use this2.jpg|Rear of Flyaway, Author Johnny Reed 240 use this.jpg|CTP at rear of Flyaway, Author Johnny Reed FLYAWAY.jpg|Front of Flyaway, Author Rachel Hale Click here for a CAD diagram of the Flyaway